marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
M.O.D.O.K. Superior (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , , , | Relatives = George Tarleton (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Ohio; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 12'0" | Weight = 750 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Massive head with normal sized body and limbs, mohawk | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal mastermind, terrorist, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = Clone of Human mutate M.O.D.O.K. free of previous trauma and loyalties | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Parker; Gabriel Hardman | First = Hulk Vol 2 29 | Quotation = I am M.O.D.O.K. The M.O.D.O.K. that was always meant to be. | Speaker = M.O.D.O.K. Superior | QuoteSource = Hulk Vol 2 37 | HistoryText = Birth and early activities M.O.D.O.K. Superior began his origins as a hidden cloned brain of the original George Tarleton. In the care of a group of series 700 LMDs, this brain was transferred into a new M.O.D.O.K. body. Having a different personality and purpose from his predecessor he dubbed himself M.O.D.O.K. Superior. After obtaining a version of Zzzax from smugglers of old S.H.I.E.L.D. tech, after improving the creatures "cognitive matrix" he took it out on a test run to see how much energy and minds it could absorb. However the activation of this Zzzax also alerted Ross who had once controlled the creature in a attempt to neutralize the Hulk. After learning of this from a series 900 LMD that accompanied Ross he offered to reestablish to alliance Ross had with the previous MODOK but was rebuffed and forced to flee when Ross controlled the Zzzax to attack MODOK. M.O.D.O.K. and the other members of the reformed Intelligencia captured Spider-Woman while she was in Wakanda, investigating an unidentified object that turned out to be a Spaceknight. They took her and the defunct Spaceknight to their base for examination. Meanwhile, the Avengers arrived to the scene to save Spider-Woman. While M.O.D.O.K. was being subdued by Thor, the Spaceknight reactivated and revealed itself to be Ultron. Ultron tried to escape the base, but he was blocked by Hank Pym and ultimately defeated. M.O.D.O.K. Superior and the other members of the Intelligencia presumably arrested after Ultron's deactivation. His remaining series 700 LMDs were lost from this encounter. A.I.M. Empire and Defection Later, he and a group of rogue A.I.M. scientists allied with S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to bring down the current leader of A.I.M., Andrew Forson. M.O.D.O.K. promised to provide S.H.I.E.L.D. with information in exchange for amnesty. Maria Hill attempted to obtain all the information M.O.D.O.K. had without helping him, but she was forced to confirm a contract with M.O.D.O.K. which granted him a lab and a team scientists to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange of one of the most important pieces of information, which S.H.I.E.L.D. officer was a double-agent working for Forson. After his successful defection M.O.D.O.K. was forcibly convinced by Doc Green to both apologize for his experiments with gamma radiation (including on Rick Jones) and promise to never research into gamma radiation again. Secret Avengers Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D., M.O.D.O.K. and his assistant Snapper launched an operation to betray Maria Hill and destroy the organization as soon as they became part of it, under the belief that bullies had to be dealt with, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was "all about bullies." M.O.D.O.K. and Snapper sent the android known as The Fury to the mysterious Tlön to see what would come back, and later placed it on the Misericordia, a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite, to kill agents Fury and Coulson. He later hired a Latverian assassin to try and fail to kill Maria Hill, and instill her the idea that someone was coming for her. However, M.O.D.O.K. found himself having fallen in love with Maria Hill, and backed down from his plan. As soon as Maria Hill's suspicions were confirmed, she tried to confront M.O.D.O.K., but he had disappeared from the Helicarrier. The mad scientist had returned to Venezuela, where he had once sought the help from a shaman to inquire him about his new-found feelings. Meanwhile, Snapper had carried on with M.O.D.O.K.'s plan, and kidnapped Maria Hill. Back to Venezuela, M.O.D.O.K. confronted the Secret Avengers Phil Coulson and Hawkeye, who had been following his trail, and revealed them his plan, expressing his new desire to save the world. After returning to the Helicarrier, M.O.D.O.K. and the Secret Avengers started planning the next course of action. After clarifying he didn't know of Snapper's location, M.O.D.O.K.'s assistant called him to gloat about his triumph, telling him where he was. On the Venezuelan Rain-forest, Snapper planned to unleash the monsters from Tlön on the Earth. After M.O.D.O.K. and the Secret Avengers arrived to rescue Hill, Snapper tagged him with a transmission conductor, as well as Maria Hill and other people, turning him into the medium of a communal mind-scape that used emotional negativity to create a gate for Tlön's rise. This was part of the plan, which continued with Spider-Woman using her pheromones to emotionally subdue Snapper. The rest of the Secret Avengers tagged themselves with transmission conductors to infiltrate the mindscape and try to imagine the best possible universe, hoping the force of their positive thoughts could reach Hill and outweigh the negative of Tlön. When everything was coming apart at the seams, the final part of M.O.D.O.K.'s plan to defeat Snapper was put in motion, and the sentient bomb Vladimir was dropped on the portal to Tlön. Vladimir opened a black hole which in contact with the Tlön gate created a singularity, reverting everything back to normal. After the day was saved, M.O.D.O.K. took a leave of absence and took a vacation at a house in Ohio, where he was visited by Maria Hill. Agents of M.O.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K. eventually returned from retirement because it had gotten boring for him. Remaining with his change of heart, he created the Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing, which only took out evil-doers. While confronting one of his recruits, Gwen Poole, deeming her a lying and unworthy member, M.O.D.O.K. wound up shot up to orbit once Gwen's ghost friend Cecil hacked his chair's thrusters. B.R.O.D.O.K. Hoping to reform himself, M.O.D.O.K. moved to Los Angeles, created an attractive and muscular male body called B.R.O.D.O.K. (Bio-Robotic Organism Designed Overwhelmingly for Kissing) and added love to his programming. Seeing himself rejected by the West Coast women, B.R.O.D.O.K. decided to exact revenge on the city as a whole, creating an offshoot of A.I.M. called Advanced Image Mechanics that turned the women who turned him down into giant monsters. He also made Tigra giant while brainwashing her into causing damage to the city, attracting the attention of the reformed Avengers West Coast. | Powers = Super-intelligence * Prime Prognostication: Ability to calculate probability that borders on clairvoyance. Psionic Powers: * Telekinetic Force Blasts | Abilities = M.O.D.O.K. Superior has a much higher pain tolerance then his predecessor M.O.D.O.K., having a engineered body that lacks many nerves. | Strength = M.O.D.O.K. Superior lacks the ego and pathological need to compensate that his predecessor M.O.D.O.K. had. He is willing to admit his mistakes and learn from them. He is also willing to forgive those he feels have slighted him. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doomsday Chair: Due to M.O.D.O.K. Superior's mutated size, he is no longer capable of unassisted physical movement. M.O.D.O.K. Superior's body is housed within a technologically advanced device which his Predecessor had refereed to as his "Doomsday Chair". The Chair, in addition to providing structural support for a M.O.D.O.K.'s frame, also magnifies their psionic capabilities thanks to special focusing Crystals. Though primarily a self-sufficient device, the Doomsday Chair can also be connected to a special energy cradle that provides it with an endless supply of power. Empowering both the chair and the cradle requires massive amounts of energy. Charging it up once caused the entire city of Los Angeles to black out. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment Category:Cyborgs Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Robotics Category:Genius Intelligence